1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a copying machine which can set two original documents in juxtaposition so that each can be copied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed a practical application of copying machines in which, for example, two original documents are set beside one another so that reproduced images of each document are formed respectively on the top surfaces of two sheets of copy paper or on the front and rear surface of a single sheet of copy paper. A problem in such copying machines in the past has been that the location of the boundary between the two original documents is not clearly known. There are machines in which the location of a boundary is marked on the original document support, but this involves the problem that the copy size is fixed.